Modern Day Misfit
by lxl-EvanescentlxlAngel-lxl
Summary: A teenaged run away. An undescribable feeling. Intuition? Reasons? What happens when a modern day punk meets everyone's favorite knucklehead ninja? Is Sasuke getting soft? Will she ever find her reasons? P: SasuAngel
1. Prologue

The fresh spring breeze was gently blowing by the streets of Konoha; and Konohamaru had been shading his eyes from the sunlight while looking up to a teenaged boy atop a power line, dressed in orange and black.

"Hey, Naruto! You said that we'd start training today!"

The boy's hand dropped in disappointment when all he heard was the bustling people. Naruto had no reaction; He seemed too busy putting all of his attention past the gates. Konohamaru threw his arms behind him and shouted up:

"Naruto!!!"

Finally, Naruto had turned to look down at Konohamaru; and, his reaction was simply... a smile. He leapt down from the power line and ruffled Konohamaru's hair, stating:

"Sorry, Konohamaru. Not today."

With this said, he'd walked off; disappearing into the crowd. Konohamaru watched in disappointment. Moegi and Udon had ran up beside him, looking forward; attempting to figure out what their friend had been staring at. Konohamaru sighed lightly, never taking his eyes off of the crowd.

"Naruto seems strange today... He said that we couldn't train today."

Moegi and Udon looked to each other before looking back to Konohamaru. The placed a hand on each shoulder and watched the crowd.

.Somewhere Else. .Enter! Angel Black.

Long, dark brown bangs swayed side to side as she walked; the back of her hair had been put up. She had a set of black earphones in her ears; the cord swaying side to side, leading down to her pocketed black and silver MP3 Player. She had her eyes closed and her hands set atop her knees. She was sitting on the sidewalk, listening to 'Breaking Benjamin' as the cars whirled by. She asked her parents if she could go for a walk, and, they agreed. She had her things hidden in a thick patch of trees, thanking God that no one had stolen it by now. Her choice of clothing was a little... unique; Then again, what would normal clothing be on a misfit? She had a solid black tank top on; The designs on it resembled that of a paint splattered masterpiece, in her words. It adorned a serpent - like creature across the left side; and it was torn with white lace criss - crossing on the right side; You could also see her black bra strap hanging loosely on her shoulder. White, jagged kanji had adorned the chest area; It read, 'Misguided'. She had a pair of baggy, faded dark blue jeans on; A decent sized hole in the right knee area, and a black rope belt to hold them in place; though, you could still tell that she had black underwear on. Towards the bottom, you could see white paint splattered spots along barely visible black kanji that read, 'Soul'. She had worn a black sock on one foot, and a white sock on the other. Her tennis shoes were black and white; and on each side, a thin grey velvet layer that adorned miniature white skull and crossbones.She had a solid black wrist watch on her left wrist; and a torn white sleeve that went from just above her elbow, to the tips of her knuckles. Two thin black cords were wrapped around her neck; tight at the top, coming loose on down. She had her head layed back against the cold metal fence, taking in a deep breath; ready to stand and start her journey. It was two in the afternoon, and she was only a block away from her home.

_I'm losing sight, don't count on me._

She stood slowly, picking up her bulging black back pack and throwing it over her shoulders. As she stepped into the sunlight, her olive skin tone simmered in the afternoon sunlight. She finally opened her deep, hazel eyes and crossed the road, starting her journey. As she walked down the familiar sidewalks, she hung her head low, thinking about everything that she was leaving behind. An image of her loving family had sunk in her mind, and an image of her younger brother had passed through as she held back the tears threatning to fall. His bushy, light brown hair; his deep brown eyes; and that mischevious smile. It almost made her want to smile, just thinking about him. An image of her best friend had passed through in the back of her mind. Pale skin; shoulder length, solid black hair; empty black eyes. It was always strange that they had the same last name, but, they always thought of themselves as sisters. Right now, though, she didn't want to think about her... She didn't want to think about anyone. The music pounding in her head as she focused on her journey. In all honesty, she didn't really have a destination; she had no idea where she was going, but, all she knew was that she had to get out. She'd taken another look up into the sunlight.

_I chase the sun, it chases me._

.Konoha; Outside The Gates.

Naruto had just left the safety of Konoha; in search of something. He had a feeling, an undescribable feeling; that he was suppossed to be looking for something... or someone. He kept a slow, but steady pace as he walked down the dirt road; forest surrounding him.

_You know my name..._

.Later, a few miles away from the entrance to the Fire Country.

For hours at a time, she'd walked... and for hours at a time, she'd stopped to rest. It had been atleast fourteen hours, and, the moon had risen into the sky hours ago. It was almost time for the sun to rise once more. She had very few money; one water bottle left; and she was exhausted.

She'd entered the woods not too long ago, and, she had absolutely _no _clue where she wasShe stretched lightly, the sun peering through the trees; making shadows adorn the rough dirt road.

_You know my face..._

Naruto was atleast halfway through the woods and miles away from the gates. He had his hands behin his head, and was getting frustrated at his intuition. He stopped in his tracks, balled up a fist and shouted,

"Whatever it is, I wish it would hurry up already! I'm getting tired!"

His ear twitched lightly as he heard footsteps. Leaping into the trees, he'd hidden out of sight, keeping a close eye on whatever was coming. He held three kunai knives in between his fingers; and, at the right moment...

She was slumped over and groaning, her shoulders sore from carrying the heavy pack.

"Man... where ever I'm going, I wish I'd get there faster..."

Just then, two kunai dug into the ground infront of her, making her jump back and screech. Another, flying towards her head, made her duck and hit the ground. Popping her head up, she turned around to see it pinned into a tree. Sitting up in curiousity, she rubbed her head, wondering:

'What was that?'

Closing her eyes, her head sunk as she let out a light sigh. Once she opened her eyes, she'd seen a pair of orange pants. Jumping back, she looked upon the face of a stranger. He had his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at the girl while standing tall. He'd placed a hand on his hip and pointed a finger in her face, shouting:

"Who are you, and what's with the weird get up?"

She blinked lightly for a moment, only to realize who threw the weapons.

"H-hey... Wait a minute..."

She stood and clenched her fists at her side, shouting in his face:

"_You're _the one who threw those things at me!"

A light sweat covered him as he stepped back at the girls shouting. His face twitched lightly as an image of Sakura flashed in his mind. He'd shaken it off and stepped up, shouting back at her.

"Well, _you're _the one going around the woods, looking like a killer kunoichi or something!"

She stepped back and tilted her head to the side in curiousity, blinking.

"Kunoichi? ... What is that?"

Naruto stood there, completely puzzled. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Who are you...?"

She blinked; then let a light grin cross over her lips. She placed her hands on her hips and spoken proudly:

"Name's Angel!"

He grinned lightly at her pride and admired it. He crossed his arms over his chest and started asking her where she was from, and how she didn't know what a kunoichi was. Once she started explaining to him that she was a run away, and why she'd done it in the first place, she started to feel closer to her than anyone. As he watched her talk, a light smile crossed over his lips. Once she was finished, she looked up to Naruto, who, had his hands behind his head. hey were almost at Konoha, and, Naruto had started explaining her about Ninjas, Konoha, and more.

_You'd know my heart, if you knew my place..._

Once inside of the gates, she'd started getting odd looks from the villagers. She'd heard people whispering to each other, asking themselves why she was with Naruto; and who she was. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her, grinning lightly.

"Come on, we're going to see Tsunade!"

.End Of Chapter 1.


	2. Welcome To Konoha!

"I found her in the woods, outside of Konoha."

Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest; eyes closed; nodding. Tsunade had her fingers laced as her chin rested on them. She moved her hands atop her desk, and in a firm voice, said:

"So, what you're telling me... is that she is a run away, and, you want me to accept her into Konoha, just like that?"

She looked over to the teenaged girl, who was standing in the corner, looking out of the window; one earphone in her right ear. Tsunade was a little concerned, but, she'd never shown it. She motioned something to Naruto, maybe even spoken; but, as she was, she would've never heard it. Naruto had walked over to the girl and asked her to wait for him outside. She'd taken the earphone out and gave him a nod in response, walking out of the office. As she started to walk down the hallway, she let out a light sigh of relief. 'Man, I thought that I would've died out on my own... I never thought I'd make it this far, much less in a completely different world. But... Naruto seems nice... a little like me, but, nice.' Once she'd walked down and out, she looked around the street, and started to wander off. She'd kept getting strange looks from everyone; ... then again, no wonder why... Just look at the clothes difference. She smiled at everyone that she passed, but, she'd gotten the same reaction every time; whispers and stares. Wandering a little too far, she'd came upon a pink haired girl. Assuming that she would get the same reaction, she attempted to walk passed the girl; but, when she'd heard her say something, she turned back around. The pink haired one had given her a strange look at first, but, then, pointed a finger at her and said:

"H-hey! You're the one that came with Naruto, aren't you?"

Blinking, she'd only peplied in a light nod; still a little dazed.

"Y-yeah... That's me..."

Sakura's expression had become even more friendly and familiar hearing this. She offered the girl her hand and proudly; yet kindly said:

"Nice to meet you, my name's Sakura."

The girl had shaken her hand lightly, and, feeling a little more comfortable, placed a hand on her hip and pointed her thumb on her chest, saying:

"My name's Angel!"

Sakura giggled lightly at this, and about the time she had, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino had walked up. Ino, placing an arm around Sakura, firmly asked:

"Who's the new girl?"

Shikamaru, also noticing that she'd entered with Naruto, pointed out:

"She's the one that came with Naruto..."

Ino had glared lightly at Shika, disliking his pointing out the obvious. Chouji just stood there; munching on some chips. The girl looked over towards Chouji, her stomach growling. She noticed that he had potato chips, and, excitedly asked:

"Hey! Are those chips? Can I have some?!"

Before the round one could answer, she'd already dug in. Ino's eye twitched and her face had gotten cold; Shikamaru just shaken his head while Sakura had laughed a little nervously, thinking; 'Wow... She munches as much as he does...'. After they had all stood there, talking for a while, Naruto had came up. He greeted Sakura first, then obnoxiously asked why the rest were there. Ino yelled at him, while Shika continued to shake his head and Chouji; amazed at the new girls' eating, stood there for a moment; but, finally, continued on with his snacking. After being yelled at, he asked where TenTen, Neiji and Fuzzy Brows had been.

"Oh, their out on a mission. TheThey'll be gone for a while."

Stated Sakura. After they'd all talked for a little longer; which, she felt left out; they'd all decided to hang out together and show the new girl around Konoha. Walking down the streets, she'd gotten to see alot; and she felt like she could be herself around these people. When they turned a corner, they'd heard a voice coming from above:

"Oi, Naruto, Sakura! Who's this?"

Kakashi had been on the roof, crouching over. Book in hand, he waved to the girl with the other.

"This is Angel; She's gonna be staying with us for a while!"

Naruto had grinned towards the girl, and, she greeted Kakashi politely. He'd nodded, and, vanished. Blinking, she looked over to Naruto and asked:

"Where'd he go?"

"Probably off to read that book..."

She'd turned to face Sakura who'd said this. She shrugged lightly. Naruto had the idea of treating everyone to ramen; and, for the new girls, the all accepted. Sitting beside Naruto, she'd eaten almost as fast as he had. They both placed their empty bowls on the counter at the same time. Looking over to each other, they both burst out laughing. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura all were in shock as to how alike they were. The teenaged punk had turned around to the sound of two kunoichi gasping and squeeling:

"Sasuke!"

Curious, she leaned over in her seat to get a glimpse of who... or what this 'Sasuke' was. She'd leaned out a little _too _far and fell; dust flying up. She lay there, twitching and scratched, looking at a pair of feet across the way. She sat up, dusting herself off. Naruto had been too busy whining over Sakura's attention to notice, but, Shikamaru had been kind enough to ask if she was alright.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Once looking up, she'd seen a pale boy with raven colored hair looking down at her. For a moment, a vision of her best friend had flashed through her eyes; Everyone seemed to disappear and a wave of sorrow, yyet relief had washed over her. She couldn't look away from the boy, and, he'd seemed to have taken a slight interest in her, also. Their eyes met for a split second; and then, he'd continued on his way. She'd watched him until he turned the corner. Sakura and Ino had sighed at the same time, and, the 'punkett' had spoken in a soft voice:

"Who... is that guy..."

Naruto had grumbled under his breath; crossing his arms firmly, he'd said:

"That's Sasuke Uchiha... The Emo."

"He's amazing..."

As soon as she'd spoken, Sakura and Ino were right ontop of her, screaming:

"No way, back off! He's _mine_!!!"

Hearing each other say this, they'd both gotten into a fight. Naruto had complained and clutched his fists over jealousy. Shikamaru had just shaken his head, stating that the cat fight was 'troublesome', while Chouji had watched; munching on the chips. Angel had sat there, and, decided to get up and follow the Uchiha. No one had noticed, except for Shikamaru; who knew what was about to happen. He held everyone off so that she could get some time with the boy.

.Tsunade's Office.

Tsunade had been sitting back in her seat, with Shizu at her side. She'd been thinking about the previous conversation that she had with Naruto.

.Flashback.

"Naruto, I know that you say 'you have a feeling' about this girl; but, we don't know where she even came from! She could be with another village, or, even with Orochimaru! I'm not going to take any chances by letting her into the Academy!"

Naruto had growled lowly and clenched his fists. He was standing directly infront of the desk.

"I know, there are alot of possibilities! But, Tsunade, I _know _that she's a decent girl! If you could just give her a chance!"

Tsunade had stood, getting frustrated with the boy.

"Naruto, I said no, End Of Discussion!"

.End of Flashback.

She'd sat in deep thought, until a familiar voice had broken her concentration. Kakashi had been sitting in the window, reading his book. Through his mask, he'd spoken:

"You know... we could use all of the kunoichi that we can get. Besides, if Naruto trusts her, I'm sure we can benifit from that. She really _does _seem like a decent girl. For once, why don't you try taking his advice instead of being Hokage."

With this said, he vanished. Tsunade had let out a deep sigh and sat there, relaxing lightly. Shizune had looked down towards her, with a concerned; yet curious facial expression.

.End.


	3. Enter! Sasuke Uchiha!

.2:00 PM. A few miles from Ichiraku.

The gentle afternoon breeze had whirled by, blowing her waist length bangs into her face; .Which wouldn't have been a problem, seeing as her hair is _always _in her face. She had poked her head from around the corner of a building, only to spot the Uchiha continuing on with his buisness... what ever it was. She secretly and mentally thanked Shikamaru for keeping the others busy so she could get a chance to 'stalk' the boy. Once he had disappeared from her sight, she perked her head up and blinked lightly. Coming from around the corner, she ran to the last spot she'd seen him in. She looked around curiously, wandering past a few bushes and into a small pack of trees; close to the mountain. Standing in the middle of the pack of trees, her head hung low as she let out a light sigh:

"Hn... I wonder where he went."

Almost immediately after she said this, she'd heard a voice from within the trees. Looing up, she'd spotted the Uchiha looking down at her. His change of clothes had almost looked close to hers; then again, so far, all of the teenagers' here had the same clothing that she's used to... It was only the adults who'd dressed strangely. He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans; no belt to hold them up... He'd had a slightly oversized black t-shirt; and in bold white kanji, it read, 'Just Taking Up Space'; fishnet coming from the sleeves to his knuckles. He had a pair of checkered black; red and white sneakers on, and, a black wrist watch on his right wrist along. On one of his back pockets and on the back of his shirt was the Uchiha crest. His hair had been in his face; dew to the passing of the breeze; and his eyes were fixed on the girl. Jumping down infront of her, he pocketed his hands and firmly yet curiously asked;

"Why are you following me?"

Just before she was about to answer; he'd started to play with her hair. Everyone knew that he liked girls with long hair; but, he'd never seen hair quite like hers. Blushing; she pulled back.

"I was just wondering... where you were going."

He stepped back up to her, a little closer this time; and grabbed her hair yet again; feeling it between his fingers.

"I was just wandering around..."

The blush didn't seem to want to leave her face s the Uchiha had kept playing with her hair. She stood there, looking up at his fingers. Once he was satisfied; he'd released her, pocketing his hands and stood there, looking down at her.

"So... You're the one who came in with Dobe."

She blinked lightly at this, then started to chuckle. The Uchiha immediately noticed this, and, a light smile crept upon his lips. He turned awy and started walking deeper into the forest. She stood there, watching as he walked away.. and just as she was about to say something; he turned is head around and asked:

"I wanna go for a walk... You coming?"

.End.

Yeah; Short! I know. Apologies to ALL for keeping you waiting so long! My mind's been somewhere else lately; I might not get a decent chappie in for a while!


End file.
